Light emitting diode (LED) lighting systems are becoming more prevalent as replacements for existing lighting systems. LEDs are an example of solid-state lighting (SSL) and have advantages over traditional lighting solutions such as incandescent and fluorescent lighting because they use less energy, are more durable, operate longer, can be combined in multiple color arrays that can be controlled to deliver virtually any color light, and generally contain no lead or mercury. In many applications, one or more LED dies (or chips) are mounted within an LED package or on an LED module, which may make up part of a lighting unit, lamp, “light bulb” or more simply a “bulb,” which includes one or more power supplies to power the LEDs.
An LED bulb may be made with a form factor that allows it to replace a standard incandescent bulb, or any of various types of fluorescent lamps. For example, an LED bulb may be made in the form of an A-series, or “Edison” style incandescent bulb with a threaded base. Such an LED bulb can be used in a floor lamp or a table lamp of the type that might be placed on an end table or bed-side table. Some such lamps include so-called “three-way” sockets intended to receive a “three-way” incandescent bulb of the type shown in FIG. 1. Bulb 100 of FIG. 1 includes medium wattage filament 102 and low wattage filament 104. The outside of base 106 is a neutral terminal, and input terminals 108 and 110 reside near the bottom of base 106. Lamp 100 has three brightness settings, a low setting when filament 104 is energized, a medium setting when filament 102 is energized, and a high setting when both are energized.